


Осенняя луна

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama, F/M, Loneliness, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Ей нужно было совсем немного: приятный вечер, секс без обязательств, планов, обид и прочей ерунды. Никаких ненужных упреков, сомнений, косых взглядов. Почему же теперь она готова кричать от одиночества?





	Осенняя луна

Легкие полупрозрачные шторы были отдернуты. Высокое окно с раздвижными рамами не пропускало внутрь гостиничного номера городской шум, но не было преградой для ночных огней. По потолку то ползли отсветы от огромной разноцветной рекламы у соседнего перекрестка, то вдруг луна, выйдя из-за облака, наполняла комнату едва ли не осязаемым сиянием.  
  
Акира перевернулась на другой бок. Серебряные лучи выхватывали из темноты совершенный профиль Аримы-сана, растворялись в прядях его волос, будто отдавая им собственный свет. Застывший, холодный, будто высеченный из светлого опала, этот профиль казался лунным призраком, а может дрожащим эфемерным образом, рожденным воображением и игрой света и тени. Акира снова посмотрела в окно, но луна исчезла из ее поля зрения, будто предлагая сыграть в прятки.  
  
Она выбралась из-под одеяла, приятно пахнущего отдушкой, шагнула к окну. Акира ясно видела, откуда льется прозрачной переливающейся взвесью свет, но самой луны не было. А внизу лежал город, не останавливающийся ни на минуту. Неслись машины по проспекту, протянув между темными кварталами золотые нити улиц, над ними плыли огоньки рекламных экранов и вывесок. И все это в полной тишине.  
  
Акира почувствовала полное, всепоглощающее одиночество — даже луна улизнула от нее, бросила одну. Холодное стекло отделяло ее от мира, от жизни, от далекого чужого тепла, и она вдруг поняла, что ей необходимо услышать этот город, почувствовать биение его сердца.  
  
Она отодвинула раму в сторону — в лицо тут же ударил терпкий осенний холод, комната наполнилась мерным гулом далекой жизни. Несколько минут она жадно вдыхала холодный ночной воздух, слушала шум магистрали, а потом толкнула створку на место и чуть не бегом ушла в ванную.  
  
Она лила ледяную воду на лицо и руки, желая успокоиться, но чувствовала только, как внутри рождается вой, протяжный и жалкий. Чего она хотела? Чего искала? Чего ждала? Ей ведь нужно было совсем немного: приятный вечер, секс без обязательств, планов, обид и прочей ерунды. Они встречались тут иногда с Аримой-саном. В этом не было ничего личного — только секс. Никаких ненужных упреков, сомнений, даже косых взглядов. Они знали, зачем здесь, и не ждали большего. Ей это нравилось. Так она думала раньше. Почему же теперь готова кричать от одиночества? Почему что-то внутри нее плачет надрывно, бьется о стенки сознания, которое просит, требует любви? Она стискивает ладони до боли, она не хочет плакать, но слышит, как девочка внутри нее зовет маму, как в далеком детстве, когда разбивала коленку. Тогда она знала, что есть тот, кто придет на ее отчаянный зов, обнимет, погладит по голове. Потому что любит ее. И она никогда не будет одна, никогда…  
  
Она опустила ручку крана и вышла из ванной.  
  
— Что с вами, Акира?  
  
— Все хорошо. Простите, Арима-сан, я просто переживаю за кошку.  
  
Арима смотрел на нее очень внимательно. Он не купится на такое, но и допытываться не станет. В конце концов, это ее жизнь.  
  
Акира собрала вещи и снова направилась в ванную.  
  
— Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, Арима-сан. Простите, что так поспешно ухожу.  
  
— До свидания, Акира.


End file.
